


Verdict

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Really Old Fic [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Too Much HTML
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: The fight had been a long, draining one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/gifts).



> Originally written 9/29/05, for a friend.

The fight had been a long, draining one. Dark had won, but Krad had scored a few near-deadly points before Satoshi had regained control. Daisuke wished he could join his alter ego, there in the recesses of his mind, napping away. As it stood, he was sprawled over the ground in the middle of a wood with his arch nemesis lying just as bonelessly next to him. 

“Ugh,” Daisuke proclaimed articulately, pressing his elbows into the ground in an effort to prop himself up.

Satoshi made a muffled noise before replying, “I second that motion.” He winced as he sat, hand coming to rest in an act of subconscious protection on the wounded skin patterning his left side. “Do we have a third?”

::I third,:: Dark grumbled from Daisuke’s mind. ::Tell your friend he can keep the blond lunatic next time, eh?::

::I don’t think he wants him,:: Daisuke replied, smiling. ::Now, go back to sleep.::

::Right-o.::

“Dark thirds,” Daisuke offered, grinning and slowly getting to his feet. 

Satoshi nodded, as if truly passing some bit of court motion. “That’s good. Third vote passes the motion. And the verdict: ugh.”

Daisuke laughed, stretching his avidly protesting muscles and ligaments. “Lovely. Shall we go for tea and crumpets?” he asked, lifting his shirt to check his own flesh wound. When he didn’t get a response, he let his eyes drift over to the bespectacled boy next to him, puzzling when he realized that the source of Satoshi’s distraction was, in fact, his bared stomach. “Earth to glasses boy,” Daisuke said suddenly, wiggling his hips a little to catch Satoshi’s attention.

When Satoshi flushed, smacked himself in the face, and gave the wise proclamation of, “Ack!” Daisuke was unable to contain his laughter.

“You’re so odd, Mr. Enemy,” he said, smirking in an altogether Dark-like way. Satoshi scowled up at him.

“Shut up and help me stand, Niwa-kun,” he grumbled finally, throwing an arm -- and, consequentially, a hand -- into the air.

Daisuke grabbed his hand, holding it firmly until Satoshi was forced to meet his eyes. “My pleasure.”


End file.
